The Seven Years
by Zarsla
Summary: What if silpelit diclonii purpose was to both kill people and turn them into diclonuis? Taking place after the anime, going over a period of 7 years, back and forth thru time. Somewhat AU and has both OCs and Charaters from the series. T /M- Do over version Having Horns in The Real World (with a lot of major story changes).
1. Chapter 1

This takes place right after the anime. I do not own Elfen Lied.

**June 6, 2004**

_Bark. Bark. Bark. Bark. Bark. Bark. Bark. Bark._

"Oh? I wonder if we're getting visitors."

"I'll go and see"

_Bark. Bark. Bark. Bark. Bark. Bark._

_Gong! Gong!_

"Huh"

The door slides open there's a girl with pink hair and a strange outfit.

"Nyu!" The young man says and runs to the girl with open arms

The people in the house come out and rush towards the two people, the dog is cut off from it's leash and joins to.

"I...it's not Nyu." The girl says in a soft voice

"Lucy!?" says another girl, younger than her with purplish-blue hair and horns like the older girl

"No...it's Lucy, either."

"Then what is it?" said a young woman and a girl in unison. The young woman was the around the young man's age and had brown hair. The girl had brown hair, as well and was closer in age with the girl with purplish-blue hair.

"It's...it's Kaede"

**February 7, 2005**

"Mikila of the English Institute, status report."

"Well, madam. In our extensive research, we found than within 6 months, diclonuis births will be at it's peak, at 95%. However at most it will last for a month. However from three-to-six weeks afterward, all those girls will age rapidly to somewhere in-between 3 and 6 years of age."

"Mikila."

"Yes...madam?"

"Why is this any of our concern if this problem will last only two months?"

"Well the thing is... they won't kill anybody,"

"Then who the hell cares! I need real information that well let us nip this diclonuis threat in the bud not any fucking rubbish!"

"Well...they're not the problem."

"Then _who_ in the _fucking _world _is _? "

"Us. Or should I say the humans who are prone to infection."

"Infection!? What infection!? Mikila start at the beginning!"

Silence, Mikila takes a breath.

"We discovered around the begin of last year that all the diclonuis born from December 2002 have been growing at rapid rates. Within, three-to-six weeks they were somewhere in-between 3 and 6 years of age. At that time they had vectors, and we tested them as we did diclonuis of the past. One day, an accident happen, some secretary went into one of the rooms with a diclonuis. The diclonuis didn't kill her immediately, instead we saw the vectors go into her. These vectors didn't look like any vectors we seen. It was an odd reddish-peach color, and it went into her head. After the vectors left. She staggered back and reacted like any other person. The vectors disappeared and the next minute her head was flying left, her body, right."

"Hmmm. Get to the point Mikila, I'm getting bored."

"Well we started human testing after that. Homeless people and other people like that. For the most part, we got a repeat of before. However now and then, we got a person who instead of reacting will fall down knocked out cold. We monitored them and in about 72 hours or less we had a new diclonuis."

"How are they a threat to humanity?"

"Unlike, the diclonuis before, these sipelits as they are called; these people besides being once human, can reproduce. And if our research and mathematics are correct. In about 7 to 9 months for a week period, humanity should be afraid, for it is at that time a large conversion will happen."

"Conversion?"

"At that time period about 10% of humanity will turn into diclonii. After that for approximately ten years about, 55% of humanity will convert. After that conversion levels will drop to 1 or 2 %."

"Anything else?"

"Except for the first conversion time, during that ten year period only people born after a certain time can convert."

"What year?"

"Well... year and month."

"_What birthdays_!"

"Everyone born after December 1st 1983."

"But that's..."

"I know."

"One more thing, how do you know that?"

"When we found the virus, we call it the vector virus. However it's scientific name _Iuvenum_

_M__orbi_ means youth's disease, so aptly named because the virus, when it infects a host under the age of 22, it can last in a dormant state form 9 to 12 years."

"So it's ten years. How do you know?"

"Computer simulation and high mathematical calculations."

_Red Alert. Red Alert. Escape Diclonius. Escape Diclonuis. Red Alert. Red Alert._

"May I go?"

"Yes, but keep me updated."

"Yes , madam."

**March****7****th**** 2005**

"Chief Kakuzawa, I have good news."

"What is it, Chief Lainey?"

"Our plans for the new race will be discovered much sooner then we thought. Find all your silpelits born after December 2002, and stop your euthanasia program. They will usher a new era sometime after August and make sure they obey your every word and command. Now here's the new plan."

**August 29th 2005**

"Hi, this is Kathrine Regiald, reporting live from the UN, were world leaders over the past few days have been debating over the world wide killing sprees by little pink haired, horned girls and what to do with them. These killers have no visible weapons but people just die in gruesome ways around them. For the most part they are killed after their family is killed. However their have been survivors most under the up most care in their country's most private institutions. However they continuously write and talk to family and close friends about their recover and are staying for reasons more of safety than injury. That is all for now."

Mark turned off the TV.

"Mom! Are we going to die?" Quintinus asked

"Sweetie, we'll be fine. You, me, Renae, Analiese and your Dad." His mom replied

"We're home." A man bellowed out

Quint jumped up and ran into the kitchen. "Dad!"

"Well, how's my little man. Now twelve years old, only one more year until he's official a teenager" The man said ruffling Quint's hair, as he put a girl down.

"Mmm...daddy, don't...wanna wake up...wanna...ah...sleep in daddy's arms." The older girl said sleepily

"Then no birthday cake or birthday dinner for you," The woman said picking up Renae and giving her husband a kiss on the check.

"Time for a bath, Bright-Rae and after that a little bit of birthday dinner and the tiniest piece of cake, you ever seen." Mom said

"Mmm...Momma, my...not...Bright-Rae." Renae said ending with a yawn erupting from her mouth.

"So Mark, ready for your birthday dinner?" Dad asked

"Yeah!" Mark replied

**September 15th 2012**

_**Seven Years Since **_

_**By **_

_**Phillp Gavrilovic**_

_ It has been seven years since the first conversion-killing spree. On this day seven years ago, the diclonuis girls that had first been recognized as pinked-haired, horned killers in the form of little girls going around killing people. In reality they had been killing people they found who were not the second version of diclonuis, the kind that could reproduce, that were more deadly than before. It is only now seven years later after many deaths, that we have finally gotten a universal program that deals with diclonuis civilly. Even if there is objection to this by many radical groups on both sides of the room, it is the only way to appease everybody. So since those awful scary days, seven years ago. I think as a people we have overcome and dealt with our worse enemy and are still on top._

Kouta put the paper down and looked outside.

_Phillp Gavilovric has skipped over a lot of things,_

He thought to himself

_He forgot how many of us young people turned and how the entire world turned into a battle field. But most of all how they became a world filled with hatred, fear and prejudice._

His hand instinctively touch his one of his horns.

_I still remember how this all began._

The chatter of various people came to Kouta's ears as they talked, of many things but most of all of the war, that was soon to come.

_The Maple House Inn, A safe house and refugee but most of all the HQ hidden in sight, the place were the heads convene for war._

Kouta sighed, he could still remember that short blissful time.

_**A/N I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and give critiques, words 1350.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**September 9th 2005**

Quint looked down at his sleeping sisters, Analise curled into Rae and both seemed to be joyful content. Quint on the other hand was nervous, anyone of those monsters could come and take his family away. Hot tears filled his eyes, his breath was heavy, the gasps couldn't be contained as he began to cry.

_Please, God let mom and dad be alright._

He could still remember the promise he made with his dad.

**September 8th 2005**

"So sir, what are we doing."

"We are here to get weapons from Micheal Nathan."

"The scientist!?"

"The world renown scientist who along with his wife, Aline Nathan; created weapons for us to fight the diclonuis and apprehend them."

"Yes, a more civil way to deal with them and not infuriate the few masses who are in support of not killing these people. Quint,sweetie get out from behind there."

Quint eyes widen.

_How did mom know I was here?_

"Come here right now, Quintuis." His mom said

_I really should get going, mom sounds mad._

Quint stood up and walked into the room.

"Yes, mom."

Aline pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "I'm not even going to ask why are you spying on us, instead where is your sister?"

"Rae's in the rom." Quint answered

"Go get her." Aline replied

Quint dashed out the room and up the stairs; he opened his sister's door. The darkness reach out and grabbed every inch of every single thing. Quint felt the fear in his bones.

"Rae," He whispered "Are you in here?"

"The closet." His sister voice squeaked out

He rushed over to the other side of the room and open the door. His hand capture hers and he began to run as he dragged her downstairs to the room with his parents.

"Mom!Dad!" He called out with an agitation and worry as the soldiers marched in and out of rooms

"In here, sweetie." His mom called out

Soldiers lined every hall in the house.

"Quintie," Her voice rang with fear and curiosity "Are they going to hurt us?"

"Why would they do that?" Quint answered back

"Well they were killing people on TV." Rae replied

"They were the sick people mom and dad were talking about."

"So they kill sick people. Maybe we shouldn't tell them my allergies are acting up." The fear in her voice was even more apparent than before. He began to laugh. He went into the room with his sister, holding his hand. The room lined with soldiers of various standings and status. His sister, Rae clutch his hand tighter.

"Come here guys." Their dad called

Their parents were in the middle of the room sitting on a couch. In their mother's arms were their baby sister Analiese, a thumb in her mouth, nodding off.

"Momma, I wanna...I wanna...go...go..." Analiese fell asleep

Quint and Rae sat next to their parents.

"Jonathon this is your nephew Quintuis and niece Renae. Quintuis, or Quint is twelve and Renae or Rae is eight. While Analiese or Ana-your other niece is three." Aline said

"Now what is it you want us down here for?" Micheal asked

"Well,... we had to do some background checks," Jonathon aka Sgt. Walker started " and you two are a major liability."

"What in the world are you talking about!?" Micheal exclaimed

Johnathan got up and stood at his 6'9 height. The man with both his massive height and his bulky weight was a lumber giant. His pudgy hands reach down and grabbed Aline's and Micheal's hair and began to pull.

"What the- Johnathan stop, stop it. It hurts." Aline whined

"Johnathan! Johnathan! Stop! Seriously stop! You're acting like a child!" Micheal screamed

Quint, Rae and Ana(her parents yelling and frantic moving woke her up) tried to grabbed their uncle's arms, and failed. Hopping up and down like bunnies trying to get the best treat in a very tall tree, all the while saying.

"Uncle, Uncle. Please stop! Stop, you're hurting mommy and dad" and the like.

Globs of hair eventually came off and in Johnathan's hair. Left behind on the pair's head were white horns.

"Mommy and daddy sick?" Ana said in an eerie shock

"Now that that's over with. You two are fired, and under arres-

Johnathan's head went flying off to the right while his body fell on the floor. Blood covered the entire family. The soldiers took a few steps back as Aline stood up and gave a smile. The soldiers began firing at the center of the room. The bullets bounced off a shield and ricocheted back at the soldiers.

Form the soft screams and fires of guns, Quint could hear his name being called and felt himself being shaken. His eyes were on the men dying and his mom, the person who caused it all. It unnerved him how beautiful his mom looked killing all those soldiers and how much he wanted to smile and laugh at them. To hold her hand and have his dad pet his head as his dad joined in and kill those people. He wanted to-

"Quintuis Abraham Nathan!" His dad yelled

Quint eyes focused in on his dad. Quint was still sitting on the couch and Micheal was boring knelt with his hands on his shoulders, his physical hands that is.

Quint studied his father, his dad looked his dad but different. There was an odd, small patch of gold in his short hair. His dad's eyes had a matching pair of golden eyes, like the real stuff, hot and boiling. His horns completed the look he had.

"Quint, I want you to promise me two things." the graveness in his father's voice was undeniable

Quint eyes toke in his father and the words he was saying to him.

"One, keep your sisters safe and two, never forget... Who. You. Are."Micheal said "Can you promise me that?"

"Yes dad, I promise to keep Rae and Ana safe and to never _forget_ who I am." Quint replied

Micheal turned towards the girls.

"Rae, Ana," He began

"Yes, daddy." The girls replied

"Listen careful. I want you to promise me two things. One, listen to your brother and two never forget who you are." Micheal continued

"Yes, daddy. I promise." The girls replied in unison

"But daddy, why do we have to promise that?" Rae asked

"Because...Mommy amd Daddy are going away for a little while." Micheal replied

Aline turned her head around and looked at her family.

"NO!" Ana yelled out and bear hugged her father

"Mommy and daddy don't leave me. Don't! don't Don't!Don't! Don't! Don't don't Don't! Don't" Ana continued to cry, shocking some of the soldiers to stop firing.

Aline went to her daughter and picked her up.  
"_Ke baruulun mom dicam qiby natric criptor emeq amera evic yrrisorie__._" She sang

"Will the birdie sing songs?" Ana asked sleepily

"Ymu" Aline said

"Here," Aline said giving Ana to Quint and put both of them on the sofa. She put Rae next to Quint.

"Now, keep your promise you two." She said giving them a hug

"We will." They replied

"I love you." They said

"I love you too." Aline replied

Micheal came and hugged his children as well.

"I love you." Micheal said

"I love you, too." Quint and Rae replied in. unison

Quint, Rae and Ana closed their eyes as their parents turned to each other and simile and grasped each others hand. Their eyelids raised as the last fleet of soldiers came in and died with blood flowing from them like fire hydrants on a hot summer's day. They could feel a simile growing on their faces as their parents slaughter the soldiers. Eventually they stop as a few SWAT people came in and some high-ranking people. Their parents and the people began conversing. Snatches of the conversation could be heard.

_ "Yes."_

_ "Take us. Spare them."_

_ "To my sister's house in the north."_

_ "Yeah, past Virginia."_

_ "She'll take 'em."_

_ "...especially for money."_

Quint and his sister's closed his eyes. When they were awake, a woman came and drove them to their Aunt Lillian and Uncle Jordan's house.

**October 10th 2005**

Mayu snapped her eyes open. Her head turned to her right. Kouta was still lying there, her head turned to the left. Yuka was gone.

_And so will I._

Mayu got up and open the door to the room as quietly as possible. She went down the hall and out the door, and the gate. She ran.

**October 13****th**** 2005**

"Kouta, Kouta. Wake up!"

"Get away from me!" Kouta yelled

The person appeared. He was Kouta except, his eyes and horns. His eyes were indigo, and he had the same horns as Kaede.

"Kouta, don't you remember," He said as his turned to show a memory.

"_Come on Kanae and Nyu. Mom said if we didn't hurry we'll miss the suprise." The young Kouta called out._

The secne shifted. The were in a the car of a train.

"_She had horns like Kouta-nii and Kanae-nee. She also had this weird arms, she was killing everyone."_

_Kouta eyes widen, at what Nyu said. _

"_You're lying. And I don't like liars and I won't forgive you if you don't stop."_

"_But I really did see it! I really did! Kouta-nii _you _have to belive me, you just have to." Nyu continued to cry_

"_If you don't stop right now, Nyu. I'll hate you forever."_

"_Onii-chan, please don't hate me. Please, don't hate me! Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!" Nyu cried now with extreme earnest_

"_Then say that you were lying about what you saw. Saw that you were lying on a poor innocence girl."_

"_But I wasn't lying, I really wasn't"_

_Nyu split in half, her torso on one-side, her body on the other._

"_Kouta, Nyu what's...Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Kouta did you-" _

_His dad was soon enough an exact replica of his sister._

The scene shifted and they were back in his mind.

"See, Kouta; the thing is _you _killed Nyu and Dad, not Kaede and Kanae still alive, everyone even _you _knew that. Can't you remember anything properly? I mean really it was you, Kaede _and _Yuka killing those people. And you got scared when you guys killed some people at the festival. _You _killed Nyuu and your Dad, because you were afraid to get caught, _you _were guilty."

"Go away, please go away." Kouta sobbed and begged

"How many times do I have to remind _you _of what really happened and you accept it and who _you _truly are." it said

"And who's that?" Kouta asked softly

"Why, it's _you _of course, except you look like me and have our true memories. That's all I am everything related to who you truly are. It's time to come out of this fantasy world." it said

"It's time to accept who _you _are and what happen. It's time to accept _you. _Are.A. Diclonuis." It countiued on.

**October 24th 2005**

Yuka was cooking breakfeast, Mayu and Nana were getting ready for school. Kaede was cleaning the garden and Kouta was at school at his internship for his science studies. Everything was normal.

Well except for the fact that they, like many other people had to hide their horns in fear of recognition as diclonuii

**September 15th 2012**

_**Seven Years Since **_

_**By **_

_**Phillp Gavrilovic**_

_ It has been seven years since the first killing spree. On this day _**seven**_ years ago, the diclonuis girls that had first been recognized as pinked-haired, horned killers in the form of little girls going around killing people. In reality they had killed people they found who were not the second version of diclonuis, the kind that could reproduce, that were more deadly than before. It is only now seven years later after many deaths, that we have finally gotten a universal program that deals with diclonuis civilly. Even if there is objection to this by many radical groups on both sides of the room, it is the only way to appease everybody. So since those awful scary days, seven years ago. I think as a people we have overcome and dealt with our worse enemy and are still on top._

Kouta put the paper down and looked outside.

_Phillp Gavilovric has skipped over a lot of things,_

He thought to himself

_He forgot how many of us young people reveled ourselves and how the entire world turned into a battle field. But most of all how they became a world filled with hatred, fear and prejudice._

His hand instinctively touch his one of his horns.

_I still remember how this all began._

The chatter of various people came to Kouta's ears as they talked, of many things but most of all the war, that was soon to come.

_The Maple House Inn, A safe house and refugee but most of all the HQ hidden in sight, the place were the heads convene for war._

Kouta sighed, he could still remember that short blissful time.

**********Words written 2,172**

**A/N: Seriously review.**

**Also if this feels a bit mind-screwy good, it should. I don't mind answering clarifying questions.**

**Also a critique is welcome (anything beside spelling, I know I have horrible spelling abilities, unless it's diclonuis or one of the main characters names form the series.).**

**Also the last section, is different from last chapters, _do_**** t**** section **** pay attention to when you see ****especially the small paragraph on "The Seven Years" by ****Phillp Gavrilovic**

******Untill next time,**

******Chaio!**

******~Zarsla**


End file.
